Dead or Alive Xtreme 2
|Console = Xbox 360 |Episodes = 7 |Playlist = Dan and AriBOOOOOOOBS |Run = June 18th, 2014 - June 23rd, 2014; July 22nd, 2014 |Status = Complete |previous = Shadow the Hedgehog |next = Rygar }} Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 is an Xbox 360 game, the forty-first game played by Danny and Arin, and the 113th game played on . It was sent to the show by Andrew Browser and Emma Cockram. Episodes #Boobs #Volley...Ball? #Partner Up #Buy Their Affection #HELENA!!! #Butt Battle # Game Information Much like its predecessor Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball, DOA Xtreme 2 features a two-week vacation mode, where the player can indulge in a variety of activities. Each day is broken up into three segments (morning, afternoon, and evening), where players can perform a single activity during each. The game puts a strong emphasis on friendship; players (playing as one of the women) must befriend the other girls by buying them gifts they enjoy from the various stores on the island, playing pool-hopping and playing butt battles. Doing so will increase the bond between the two characters. The former "main event" from Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball, beach volleyball is once again present. Similar to the original, players must have a partner in order to compete in a two-on-two 7-point volleyball match. The gameplay has been modified to make the game slightly more difficult and to add variety. While there are still only two buttons necessary for gameplay (pass/block and bump/spike), greater manual control is required as, unlike the original, girls will not automatically maneuver themselves into the best formation. In the online mode, two players can compete against each other, each having a computer-controlled partner. Lastly, the camera has been slightly modified to address the criticism that the one in the original game moved erratically or too frequently. The offline two player "Exhibition" mode from the previous game has been removed, forcing players who wish to play against other players to do so via Xbox Live. An all new game mode which allows the girls to race on jet skis, either offline or on Xbox Live. The game has been compared to the Wave Race series. Aside from the main beach volleyball mode, this is the only mini-game which supports multiplayer play via Xbox Live, making all others single-player only: Pool Hopping is a mini-game carried over from the previous title, although with slight modifications to account for the lack of pressure sensitivity on the Xbox 360 controller. In this game, players race another girl, hopping across multi-colored floating pads. Beach Flags is a new mini-game to the series which is simple in nature, but can be quite difficult and frustrating. Butt Battle, also dubbed the "Hip Battle", challenges the player to knock her opponent off a shared floating pad before the same can be done to them. Tug-of-War is very similar to the "Butt Battle" in the manner in which it is played. The final mini-game, Water Slide, involves successfully sliding down a water slide at high speeds. Shopping is an essential part of the game, buying accessories, swimsuits or food and drinks. Similar to the original, the game features a casino which players can visit during the evenings. Once there, one can partake in several games, including poker, blackjack, roulette and a variety of slot machines (themed after each woman). There are also three hotels for the girls to stay. In addition, regarding the slot machines, getting all lucky sevens in Christie's Slot Machine will unlock a clip with the winning character undergoing a pole-dance routine in the selected attire. The background story to the game is that Zack has resurrected "Zack Island" from the depths of the sea, where it was buried following a previous volcanic eruption. He has re-dubbed it "New Zack Island", The instruction manual details the differing reasons for which each girl has come to the island, while cut-scenes further flesh out the plot details. Trivia *Although a bulk of the series was released in June of 2014, the last episode was released in July of 2014, one day short of a month after the previous episode. Category:Game Grumps Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Tecmo Games Category:Dead or Alive Games